


Pole Dance

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, twitter picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an obsession</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drabble based on twitter picture posted by Laurence Fox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on this twitter picture posted by Laurence Fox: https://mobile.twitter.com/LozzaFox/status/613266046829621248/photo/1

It was an obsession.

The club was discreetly tucked away in one of the ancient alleyways of the city. It had no website, nor any other social media advertising its whereabouts. The front of the club drew no attention to itself. The doormen were polite and friendly – as long as you didn’t try and enter without a membership.

Robbie Lewis came to the club every Friday evening. The doormen no longer asked to see his membership card. The waiters knew what he liked to drink.

He stayed only to watch one performer.

Just one.

 

The tall, lean, blond called James.

 

[Pole Dancer](https://mobile.twitter.com/LozzaFox/status/613266046829621248/photo/1)

 

 

 

 


End file.
